Palace Dungeon
How to activate the mansion portal and skip the ocean: *On level one, go up the stairs in the top left corner. *There is a simple path to follow from one staircase to another up to level 5 *On level 5 pull the lever to the north of the stairs you came up. *Then go back south to the secret passage and ride the slide down to level 4. *Go south down the level 4 hallway all the way to the stairs at the bottom. *Go through the secret passage behind the stairs and fight the master caster. *Open the chest he had and get the portal stone. *Go to the paladia mansion and give the stone to the rich guy. *Now there will be a portal in Paladia to the palace and you can skip the ocean. *The portal will be the same as from the Underwater and you can go to all 3 places (faster to get to deep sea area this way also) Palace Dungeon Level 1 screenshot Other *S : secret passage *UP: Underwater Portal (teleport to Ocean Dungeon Level 5) Also a portal to paladia after getting the portal stone. *L1: Lever Stairs *L2a, L2b, L2c : stairs to Level 2 Gates *GA <--> Ga Chests *C1 - Chest: 30,000 gold *C2 - Chest: Minor ressucitation potion *C3 - Chest: 50,000 gold *C4 - Chest: Salve of protection Palace Dungeon Level 2 screenshot Other *S : secret passage *R : Sanctuary rest stop Stairs *L1a, L1b, L1c : stairs to Level 1 *L3a, L3b, L3c : stairs to Level 3 Levers *L1 : blue lever (down for white door) *L2 : green lever (down for yellow and white door) *L3 : red lever (down for yellow and white door) *L4 : not sure what its for. maybe unlocks gate GA Gates *GA <--> Ga *GB <--> Gb (yellow door) Chests *C1 - Mithril key *C2 - Superior restoration herbs Palace Dungeon Level 3 screenshot Other *S : secret passage Stairs *L2a, L2b, L2c : Stairs to Level 2 *L4a, L4b, L4c, L4d : Stairs to Level 4 Gates *GA <--> Ga Levers *L1 : Lever (probably unlocks a gate) Chests *C1 - Chest: Worn town portal spell (Paladia) *C2 - Chest: Fine trapper's rifle *C3 - Chest: Ressucitation potion Palace Dungeon Level 4 screenshot Other *S : secret passage *MB : minor boss master caster (has the portal stone to activate portal in paladia mansion) Stairs *L3a, L3b, L3c, L3d, L3e : Stairs to Level 3 *L5a, L5b, L5c, L5d : Stairs to Level 5 Gates *GA <--> Ga *GB <--> Gb Chests C13 Chest: 60,000 gold \13 Chest: Paladin's hammer R13 Chest: Better concentrated mana potion Palace Dungeon Level 5 screenshot Other *S : secret passage Stairs *L4a, L4b, L4c, L4d : Stairs to Level 4 Levers *L1, L2, L3, L4 : Lever for something (access to blue dragon) Slides *S4a : Slide to Level 4 target Sa *S4b : Slide to Level 4 target Sb *S3a : Slide to Level 3 target Sa *S3b : Slide to Level 3 target Sb Chests *P27 Chest: Pendant of thunder immunity (Magic key) *P23 Chest: 75,000 gold *Y16 Chest: Major ressucitation potion *G16 Chest: Superior concentrated heal potion *M7 Chest: 100,000 gold *S7 Chest: 100,000 gold *Haven't found it ... *Palace 5 chests *, rubber gloves Z13, concentrated mana potion V12